kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Naishode/Archive1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Tōko Amada page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 20:54, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Kenichi Guidebook scans Hello, I just wanted to ask you, where did you get scans from the guidebook? I hope you can answer me, thanks. DekkenMinus (talk) 20:48, December 8, 2014 (UTC) : I scanned them myself. Naishode (talk) 16:53, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :: Oh, that's awesome!, are you planning to upload scans of the pages that show the info of the female characters (like height, weight, body measurements, etc.? I really appreciate that type of information. DekkenMinus (talk) 20:49, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ::: I thought about doing that, but I also want to add this information directly to the character info boxes, but I have no idea how to add columns to them. Do you have any idea how to edit templates? Do we have to ask an admin to modify them? Naishode (talk) 21:30, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Yes, I know (just the basic stuff though). I checked the Character box template and it seems that any user can edit it. I guess we can talk with one of the admins about this and I can add the new parameters to the template. DekkenMinus (talk) 23:02, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::: I have already left a message to Cococrash11 to see what he says. DekkenMinus (talk) 23:15, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::: That's great, thank you. I made comment on this page a bit earlier about the infoboxes. Maybe you have some ideas how to handle the sometimes unsusual data. Naishode (talk) 23:19, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: I don't know exactly what you're referring to, but I think the function should be able to solve the various possible situations. In case of the information that is not known for some reason (like the example you gave of Mikumo's weight), one thing we could do is left the field in blank and add the explanation of why that info is unknown in the Appearance or Trivia sections. DekkenMinus (talk) 23:57, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: I've already edited the template, now the: birthday, height, weight and measurements are available to fill in the character boxes. I don't think the admins will oppose to this, but just in case I think we should wait for Cococrash11's response before doing more edits. DekkenMinus (talk) 00:36, December 14, 2014 (UTC) BTW, have you added all the body measurements for females characters or is there still some info that has to be added? Thanks. DekkenMinus (talk) 16:30, December 23, 2014 (UTC) : I've added age, birthday, height, height, weight and measurements for everyone who had them listed. The info we could add now, if you want, is: hobbies, likes, dislikes, grades, dreams for the future. Naishode (talk) 18:25, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :: Ok, I wanted to know if those were all the body measurements that were listed in the guidebook, since I collect that information in another site. Thanks for your contributions to the wiki, if you need any help with the templates you can leave me a message and I'll try to help. Also, if you plan to upload more scans here or in another site, I'd appreciate it if you let me know, thanks. DekkenMinus (talk) 23:42, December 24, 2014 (UTC) ::: Thank you very much for your offer. If you don't mind, could you please add fields for the things I mentioned before (hobbies, likes, etc). That would be great. I tend to spam the HSDK forums with stuff. But please ignore my inane ramblings over there. You collect that info somewhere else? Are there other Kenichi related websites? Naishode (talk) 19:32, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :::: Ok, I'll try to add those later, btw considering how many fields we have, do you think we should create 2 subsections in the infobox, one for all the personal info of the characters (heigh, weight, likes, dislikes, etc.) and other one for all the info related with the martial arts (type, master, techniques, etc.)? About where I collect the body measurements, I do it in AnimeVice, I have multiple lists in my account where I collect the personal info of girls from various animes and mangas, if you're interested you can check it here. DekkenMinus (talk) 04:19, December 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Subsections sound like a very good idea, otherwise the infoboxes might end up looking too cluttered. As long as we keep all previous information and stick to the way it's done in he guidebook for the personal information, we should be fine. I'll have a look at your website later. It sound interesting. Naishode (talk) 07:46, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Mihai Știrbey Where do you get the source for it? --Cococrash11 (talk) 08:39, December 12, 2014 (UTC) *You mean about the correct spelling? There are the parts I mentioned in the trivia section which make it highly likely that this is his names origin: search results for his name in kana, his disciples name that fits the whole theme, "Michael" is written with different kana than Mihai. The name Schtilvay does not exist at all. I've searched both Japanese (my Japanese is not perfect, but I made it at least to intermediate proficiency) and foreign websites and Mihai Stirbey is the only name that fits the kana the author provided. I think the scanlators did not bother to properly research his name, since they couldn't even get Siefgried's name right during the final chapters. Naishode (talk) 09:00, December 12, 2014 (UTC) *After a cup of coffe I realized that my answer didn't clarify much. I think it's easier for me to explain, why it can't be "Michael Schtilvay". The official kana for his name are ミハイ・シュティルベイ (see the scan from the official guidebook I uploaded here.) If you directly transcibe it you get MIHAI SHUTIRUBEI. *Michael is pronounced /ˈmaɪkəl/ in English. If you transcribe a name into Japanese you try to come as close to its original pronounciation as possible. So you would end up with マイケル (MAIKERU). That doesn't fit the given spelling at all. *Now one could argue that his name is supposed to be of Germanic origin, because the scanlator chose to spell it with "Sch" which given you an /ʃ/-sound in German. The combination /ʃt/ at the beginning is common in German. However, the German pronounciation of Michael is /ˈmɪçaːʔeːl/ and it would be transcribed as either ミハエル (MIHAERU) or the slightly more accurate ミヒャエル (MIHYAERU). So that can't be the source either. *Now on the other hand, in Romanian you've got the name Mihai /miˈhaj/ which, transcribed into Japanese is a 100% match for the official name of this character. Mihai and Michael share the same origin, but calling this character Michael would be akin to calling someone whose name is John by the German version of his name: Johannes. Both John and Johannes are equivalents of each other in different langues, yet they are not the same name and you can't interchange them. *"Schtilvay" is a bit more complicated. It would kind of fit if you pronounce it like a native speaker of English would and keep in mind that sometimes the /v/-sound is replaced by /b/ in a Japanese trascription, because Japanese doesn't have this sound. But the practice of replacing /v/ with /b/ has been declining lately and nowadays modified kana are used to get a better approximation of that sound. You can see this in use by the way the author transcribed Edeltraft von Schiller's /ˈeːdl̩tʀaft fɔn ˈʃɪlɐ/ name into Japanese. For "von" he wrote フォン and did not replace /fɔ/ with /hɔ/ as he could have done. I think had he inteded an English pronounciation of Schtilvay he would have written it シュティルウエイ. A German pronounciation of that name would sound more like /'ʃtɪlvaɪ̯/ which doesn't fit the given kana. *And now you've got the Romanian name Știrbey which would fit the given Japanese spelling SHUTIRUBEI perfectly (please note the little accent under the Ș which means that it is pronounced /ʃ/ and not /s/ or /z/). That means we'd now have a Romanian last name (Știrbey) to go with a Romanian given name (Mihai). *Now if you google ミハイ and シュティルベイ you get some very interesting results. Namely the things I've posted to his trivia page. (I'll just c&p them here): *''His name Mihai Ştirbey refers to the famous Ştirbey family from Romania (see for example Prince Barbu Ştirbey). His first name, Mihai, is of Romanian origin as well. It might refer to the Romanian poet Mihai Eminescu who wrote a poem called La moartea principelui Știrbey ("On the Death of Prince Știrbey"). His disciple Sigmaringen is most likely named after the last Romanian royal family: Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen. '' *In conclusion, we have got a name that matches no other than a Romanian pronounciation and several famous Romanian personalities with names not only corresponding to the character in quiestion's name, but also to his disciple's name. All of this supports my claim that Mihai Știrbey is the correct spelling, and "Michael Schtilvay" a horrible transliteration mistake made by translator who confirmedly did not even get the names of long time established characters right although they had then spelled properly in previous chapters. (Sieg(fried) -> "Jeek", Diego Carlo -> "Diego Carro", Senzui -> "Sensui" etc.) Naishode (talk) 11:00, December 12, 2014 (UTC) * *And another thing I forgot to mention: The name "Schtilvay" seemingly does not exist at all. I went though google, facebook and several phone registries, name lists and "find your ancestors" websited, but I could not find a single real person who goes by that name. (If anyone does manage to find one, please tell me) It would be very unlike Matsuena to use a completely made-up made at least for his foreign characters. I can only speak for those with European names (and American of European origin), but everyone else I can think of has a name that actually exists. It might be uncommen and/or extremely old-fashioned, but they are real names nontheless. I do not see any reason for him to use an imaginary name for one single character. Naishode (talk) 13:24, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Nothing wrong with your translation but until the author or someone on the official side of HSDK corrects it, then it should be called "Michael Schtilvay" Michael Schtilvay (talk) : Could you explain your reasoning behind this statement? I mean, several other charecters had their names misspelled by fan translators and they were corrected without the need for an official confirmation (that is most likely never to happen). Why should poor Mihai be the only one who gets stuck with a blatant mistranslation of his name? Naishode (talk) 02:00, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Look, the manga is over and Michael/Mihail is a minor character and you changing his name without the offical translation will create problems since he is known as "Michael Schtilvay" in the English translations. Thats what English fans identify as when they use google or to search a chapter in regards to armed grandmasters. Now I understand he maybe your favorite character but sadly, "Michael Schtilvay" is the name that bumps up his information on all search engines including the mexican kenichiwiki. At this point its too late try and reform peoples perception of what his actual name is since manga is over and the English and Hispanic hsdk translation identifies him as Michael Schtilvay on the google search. Inconcluson, I respect your effort but ultimately due to search engine results, he must be renamed to "Michael Schtilvay" since all of his manga pages are associated with that name. 174.7.102.224 (Talk) : I have to say that this is a rather fatalistic and pessimistic view. You are basically saying that we should ignore facts for the sake of convinience of a few. What's the use of a wiki that doesn't have correct information? I think you seriously underestimate people's ability to take in new information and get used to new things. They have gotten used to corrections before. You are aware that search machine results do change over time? It's not an instant change, but eventually they will be able to find this page. There's still a note about his misspelled name on Mihai's wiki and the pages have been indexed by it as well. If you come here by seaching for "Michael" the wiki will take care if it and redirect you tho the right page. What makes you think that this slow process of change would be any different if that was an official statement about his name? And who knows, maybe the other wikis will adopt this spelling once they stumble across his page here. Even if the series is over that doesn't mean everyone will instantly forget about it. If we went by your logic, we could stop editing this wiki altogether, because any new information might change the status quo. : PS: Please don't forget to sign your contributions next time. You make it look as if I was talking to myself otherwise. Naishode (talk) 10:03, December 13, 2014 (UTC)